


Idris's Story

by Leena_V2002



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: G2 - Freeform, Gen, Okoto, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leena_V2002/pseuds/Leena_V2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, I was saving a Toa's life.<br/>Today, I'm telling you what happened.<br/>You probably have a ton of questions. How did I get into the Bionicle Universe? How did I get back to tell the tale? Does a tesseract really pull you into other dimensions? All of these will be answered. Well, most of them, at least. However, I still have one question that I think will never be answered: Why me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Thrust into another Dimension

Chapter 1: In which I am thrust into another Dimension

I was quaking with excitement. My fingers were shivering from the hype. I had managed to get the schedule of when the Lego Bionicle videos came out ahead of its time. How exactly I did that I had no idea, but I didn't care. Would you, if the videos nobody had seen were just one touch away? Not this gal.

Hands shaking, heart pumping wildly, I touched on Episode 23. The episode opened up with the Toa in the mask maker's forge. Apparently, the Toa had gone through a huge fight. Gali was unconscious and limp, her mask nowhere in sight, with Tahu gently cradling her.

Ship! I exclaimed in my mind. But still, I felt like I'd missed something big. Perhaps I should go back an episode, I thought. My finger inched over Episode 22. Then, almost as if on cue, Tahu looked towards my iPad screen and pointed towards it.

“Wait!” 

I paused, intrigued. I expected for the view to switch to some character or something, but it was still focused on the Toa of fire.

He pointed directly at me and yelled, “don't think I'm talking to someone else, that's right, I'm talking to you!”

“What?” I said aloud. This must be some kind of trick, I thought.

“Don't ignore me, human! I said, I'm talking to you!”

“This is crazy!” I exclaimed.

“No, it isn't!” Tahu seemed outraged. “We need your help!”

“But... why go to me? How can I help, anyway?” I can't believe it. I'm actually talking to a Toa, I thought in wonder.

“How can you help? Like this!” Tahu pulled out a strange glowing cube-ish thing.

“Touch it! Touch the tesseract!”

“Um, okay...” My hand loomed over the “tesseract.”

Wait... Tesseract? I heard that word before, but I couldn't recall what it was, exactly. And before I could stop myself, I touched the tesseract.

Almost immediately, I was swirling around in my head. I blinked and realized I was in some sort of vortex. Then, I started to feel very strange. My face felt like it was changing, and I began to grow weak. I heard a strange Ch-Chunk! Ch-Chunk! sound, and I somehow knew with growing fear that armor was clicking onto my body. W-what's happening to me? I thought with dread. The vortex was starting to slow by now, but I still felt dizzy. I slumped down to the ground, strength completely zapped.

I looked ahead of myself. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the floor. It looked strangely blocky. And blurry.

I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: In which I find some Striking Changes in my Physique

I slowly got up to my feet. I felt strangely better. I noticed something on my face and gingerly touched it. It was some sort of… mask? I quickly looked around.  
I was in a forge, fire crackling brightly. Only then did I realize where I was. No way...  
“I...” I stopped talking, surprised; My voice sounded strange and modulated. “What did...” I noticed a figure lying down near me. I saw Pohatu. His mask, however was nowhere in sight.  
“Pohatu? Where... what...” Pohatu nodded weakly, his metallic face dull with lack of strength. “You need that more than I do.”  
“You mean I...” I quickly felt more at the mask I was wearing. It was Pohatu's mask, all right. I was shocked that I was able to take all this in without losing it. I was some sort of Toa, I guess, in the famed mask maker's forge, next to Pohatu, who had given his mask to me to let me live, while the other Toa...  
“The other Toa!” I exclaimed. I carefully ran to the others. Carefully, because I wasn't used to having the proportions of a Toa.  
“What happened?” I asked. Tahu looked up at me. “Idris, thank Ekimu you're here,” he said gratefully.  
“Idris?” I repeated. I stood straight indignantly. “I'm not Idris! My name is--”  
“No, I can clearly see on your armor that you are known as 'Toa Idris.'”  
I looked downwards. On my chest, there were some strange markings. As weird as it sounds, I knew what the marks read: “Toa Idris.” Curious, I looked at the others. Lewa's read, “Toa Liwa.” Then there was, “Toa Copaka,” “Toa Onoa,” “Toa Pohato,” “Toa Tahou,” and, in Tahu's arms, “Toa Gaali.”  
“Whoa...” I looked around once more, entranced. Everything was blocky, just like the animations, and yet not like it at all. The place was simple and yet extraordinarily detailed. It's hard to explain. It's never the same when you haven't witnessed it. The surface of the main anvil was very hot, I could tell, but no matter how close I placed my hand to it, it felt only warm. The top of the second anvil in a corner, however, was an unsettling vibrant blue, and when I placed my hand near it, it was burning and freezing at the same time.  
Then, I noticed: My hand. I looked at it intently. It was silver in color, but it had a purple tinge to it.  
I looked up to my arm. It was covered by a plate of violet armor. I gently felt at this armor. I felt my arm, to my surprise, but it didn't exactly feel like a human arm. It felt harder, tougher, but it was very light and flexible, and I quickly realized the armor was in fact fused to my arm. It was my arm.  
I experimentally started to take off my mask and immediately started to feel that same weakness as earlier, and I stumbled a bit. I quickly put it back on. Right. Sit down first.   
I set myself down at a wall near the Toa, then took off the mask and felt my face. I was vaguely terrified to not feel my flesh-and-blood face, but instead to feel slightly warm, flexible metal. “This is insane. I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy,” I kept on saying to myself.  
After the initial shock had worn off, I put the mask back on and looked towards the Toa. “Am I... a Toa?” I wondered aloud.   
Lewa asked, “do you appear to be a Toa?” I nodded. He chuckled. “Then you are a Toa!”   
“I... I'm...” I was so exited I couldn't contain myself anymore. “I'M A TOA!!!”  
“If you're quite done,” I heard Kopaka's icy voice whisper dryly, “we have to save Gaali's life.” I was crushed. Kopaka had ruined my time to shine.  
“...Right.” I got up and promptly fell back down to the floor. I had forgotten that I had so little energy due to mask-loss. “I didn't slip...” “Yes, you did slip.” “Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3: In which Kopaka acts out of Character

After putting my mask back on, I asked curiously, “what's happening to her?” Kopaka snorted disdainfully.

“Copaka!” Onua called. Kopaka slowly turned and walked away to the other Toa. “Terribly sorry,” Onua explained, “but Copaka's just like that with people he doesn't know well. You couldn't ask for a more loyal comrade once you get to know him, but sometimes...” Memories flashed in my head of all the things Kopaka said. “Your command? Did your brain catch fire?” “I hate fire.” “Breeze?! What are you? The master of Air?” “Yeah, I guess you're right,” I smirked. Kopaka glared at me.

“In any case,” said Pohatu after a while, “in order for all of us to be united, all of us need to be alive. Gaali's growing weaker. This could be a problem...” He took a shaky breath, then spoke. “Could someone hand me one of their masks?” Onua took off his mask and gave it to Pohatu, who gratefully took it and put it on. “Much better. Like I was saying, we have to get her mask back. Otherwise...”

“Wait,” I interrupted. “Why don't you just give her one of your masks?”

“Because,” Pohatu explained, “She's been in Mask-loss long enough so that only her own mask will save her now. Ultimately, if we don't do something, she'll end up in an... eternal slumber.”

“Got it,” I said, nodding. “Anyway, back to saving Gali, right?”

Tahu's mask bended in a weird way, making him raise an eyebrow. “Who's Gali?”

“Uhh...” Wow, Tahu's more forgetful than I thought, I smirked. “You know, the one you're trying to stop from dying…?”

“Her name is Gaali,” Tahu retorted.

“Ah, okay.” I couldn't tell the difference.

Kopaka stood up. “We have to find Ekimo to save Gaali.”

I scratched my head in confusion. “Isn't Ekimu usually in his forge?”

Kopaka rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Didn't you look back in time to twenty-two?”

It took me a while to figure out what he meant. “Ah, Episode 22. No, I just watched this one immediately.”

Kopaka facepalmed, then said, “He left with Narmoto to the City of the Mask Makers.

“Now,” He said as he picked up his shield, “let's go.” I watched as Kopaka walked over and had a heated argument with Tahu before eventually convincing him to let go of Gali. Then, Kopaka started to leave with Tahu and Onua before pausing. “Pohato…” he murmured.

He walked over to me, pointed at my face and said coldly, “We need that.” I shivered at the tone of his voice, and I could swear that the temperature dropped by 5 degrees, at least.

“N-need what?” I asked. Kopaka frowned. “Your mask. Give it to me.” “What?!” I blinked. I couldn't bear suffering from mask-loss again. “You have to,” Kopaka said, raising his voice. “If you refuse, I'll force it off.” “You——you can't!” I gasped. Kopaka looked right through me. “Oh, I can. And I will. Now. Take off your mask. Final warning.” I stepped back a little. Then, I got an idea. Kopaka would never do such a thing. He's probably bluffing, pretending to threaten me…

I stood up straight. I may have been smaller than Kopaka, but I was still brave enough to stand up to him. I looked at him sternly and said. “I won't.” Kopaka blinked for a second. Then, he looked into my eyes. “Fine.” “Do your worst. I dare you.” I smiled triumphantly, thinking that I'd won. But, as I was about to learn, I had lost on a fateful level.

Kopaka closed his eyes and counted to five. Then, he outstretched his hand and grabbed the edge of my mask. I gasped and looked at Kopaka, shocked. “What are you—” “You asked for it.”

Then, Kopaka pushed me away from him, forcing off my mask, and I collapsed against the wall. As Kopaka put the mask on Pohatu's face, he looked at me, and it almost looked as if he felt… sorry for me. But then, Kopaka looked at me, and it was quite the opposite. He stared deep into my fearful eyes and said three words: “Don't. Do. ANYTHING.” And then, he led the way out of the forge with Tahu, Onua and Pohatu.

I coughed feebly and tried to think, but it was hard, since I felt so faint. Was that what really happened? Did Kopaka really rip off my mask? I knew he was known to be antisocial, but really? I mean, he's cold! He left me here alone! Without my mask, even! I had no one with me except Gali— no, wait… there was someone else…

“Are you okay?” Lewa asked, dropping down from the ceiling. “Yeah,” I replied weakly, “but gosh, it's gotta be hard for you guys to — well, live! — without your masks!”

Lewa chuckled a little. “Well, it's certainly no bed of leaves!”

“I guess,” I smiled, then coughed a little.

“You look really weak... here, maybe this'll help.” Lewa knelt down next to me and slowly took off his mask, wincing a little. Then, he gently put it on my face. I felt strength surge into me. It felt sort of like that feeling of relief when you come home from a long summer walk and thrust your face into the air conditioner. Only, there's less wind.

I looked at Lewa, who was looking back, not quite as drained as I'd thought he would look. “My mask looks good on you,” He commented with a small smile. I returned the expression. “Thanks. But are you sure you'll be alright?” I asked. “Oh, I'm just fine,” he grinned. “No skull spiders about, plenty of trees, the company of…” He turned to me and smiled. “Say, speaking of trees, would you like to come to a certain tree in the woods with me? We could... get a very nice view from the top of it.”

I couldn't help smiling. It was nearing sunset, and I could just imagine us on a high branch, the suns setting in a vibrant red and orange sky, with giant planets rising on the other side of the horizon.

“I'd love to,” I beamed. I then suddenly felt a weird feeling. You know that feeling when you go into a room and forgot what you were going to do in there? I kinda felt that way, but it was in reverse, like I had just remembered something that was in the back of my head. I looked behind me and a wave of pity washed over me as I turned to Gali. She was still unconscious and her gray skin looked washed out and pale. “What about her?” I asked with concern. “And what about what Kopaka said?”

Lewa smirked. “Psht. Never mind what Copaka said; he's just trying to ruin your fun. And as for Gaali, I… I—I… Ohhh…”

He suddenly collapsed, breathing heavily. “Lewa! Are you okay?!” I gasped. “Sorry. Mask-loss. I'm more… sensitive… without my mask than other Toa.” “Don't worry, I can give—” I started to say, reaching for my mask. But Lewa held up a shaky hand and smiled. “No, I can manage, but thanks anyway.” He started to get up, but failed to do so. “Arhh… cuh-can't…”

I had to do something. I couldn't bear seeing him suffer like this. “Here,” I said quickly. I took Lewa's mask off of my face and put it back onto Lewa.

“Ahhh…” he sighed in relief. “Thank you, Idris. That feels better. Muuuch better.

“Now, then,” Lewa smiled with a small touch of mischief, “Over the jungle and thru the woods, to my special tree we go!”

And with that, he leaped out of the door and flew out of the forge. “Hey, wait for me!” I called as I stumbled to my feet. Then I ran out after him, ignoring the weakness of mask-loss...

* * *

In the growing darkness, panting from fatigue and mask-loss, I sat down at a tree to catch my breath. I heard strange scuttling sounds. What now, I thought anxiously, Skull Spiders?

A green-yellow blur leaped from the clearing! I froze with fright. Me and my big mouth. I'd seen Skull Spider toys, but never like this. Its simplistic but sharp legs dug into the ground with every step it took. Its red eyes gleamed in the fading light. Just its body was as big as my face, and on the top of it, near its face, was a skull. I had originally thought the skulls on the Skull Spider toys were kind of cheesy, but this one was actually scary.

It slowly crawled towards me, and I was sure I was going to be a goner, until a sword violently crushed its head. I stared at the rather flat Skull Spider, then at the tall being that had smashed it. It took a while to adjust my eyes, but as soon as I saw who it was, my heart skipped a beat. You might say, it froze.

“What were you THINKING?!” Kopaka roared in fury. “You left Gaali all alone and ran off into the jungle! Don't you know how dangerous that is?! You could have gotten lost, or worse!” I didn't know what to say. My eyes were wide with shock. Never in my life had I seen Kopaka so angry. But then, unexpectedly, he bowed his head a little, and afterward, he said something that surprised me even more. “I couldn't bear that happening to a fellow Toa again.” I didn't know what to say. I stared past Kopaka's eyes, a million things running through my head. The pressure of Gali suffering mask-loss for so long, and then suddenly having me to worry about, must have made him snap. Something silver fell from my eye, rolled down my cheek and fell to the floor. A tear.

It was then that I finally understood. I suddenly got up and threw myself into Kopaka's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stop crying. And I didn't want to. Kopaka stiffened at my openness, but made no attempt to push me away. After a second in which he seemed to be trying to figure out what one did in such a situation, he dropped his weapons, and closed his arms around me. Time seemed to stop that moment. It stretched on for minutes, hours. And in that moment, Kopaka had whispered two words to me: “I'm sorry.”

And for the first time, his words were no longer cold.

 

But then I quickly pushed away from him when I heard the sound of somebody clearing his throat. Pohatu, who had just walked into the clearing, asked, “Am I, ah… interrupting something?” “NO.” we both said in unison.

“Oh, I'd say yes,” Lewa drawled, dropping down from a branch. I glared at him. “What?” he asked. “YOU ran off!” I shouted. “Correction, the wind ran off,” Lewa replied coolly. “I just happened to be on top.” “You abandoned me!” “But I did come back for you, remember.” I facepalmed. “Gah, you know what, never mind.” “But what about—” “NEVER. MIND.”


End file.
